The Hidden Prince, no Princess, WHAT?
by Destinys seer
Summary: Merlin's life is just starting to fall into place when seven knights from Sabedonia come and seek help to overthrow the current tyrant and get the royals back their kingdom. But how does this effect Merlin? Rated T just to be safe. Fem!Merlin Royal!Merlin Non slash Arwen and Merlin/Gwain included. 3 big reveals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction so don't be too harsh.**

 **Rating: T (just to be safe)**

 **Pairings: Non Slash and I'm thinking Arwen and Merlin/Gwain whatever that is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters all rights go to the BBC. All I own is my own creations in the story.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue (Of sorts)_**

Merlin awoke to the sound of her mentor shouting her name. Merlin could tell by the sound of Gaius's voice that he was not happy. She unhappily got out of bed and opened her door to see the face of a very annoyed Gaius.

'You will be late for Arthur.' He stated clearly before his features softened. 'Are you feeling okay?'

Merlin wanted to shout _NO I AM NOT._ But she decided against it as it would be unfair to her elderly mentor who had done nothing wrong. 'I'm fine.' Was instead her chosen response.

As she headed out the door her mind started to wonder. She just let her feet carry her as she walked to Arthur's chambers. It had been 11 years since the incident and she was feeling gloomier than she had ever in the last 11 years. Before she knew it he arrived at Arthur's door.

As he entered Arthur was already awake and sitting at his desk looking agitated. Merlin completely oblivious to Arthur's agitation just walked in 'Good morning, Sire.'

Within seconds Arthur rushed over to Merlin and started checking him over. 'Are you okay? Have you been hurt? Has someone cursed you? MERLIN?'

Merlin seemingly completely uncaring towards Arthur's onslaught of questions continued making Arthur's bed. She was not in the mood for anything crazy. Arthur after double checking Merlin wasn't physically hurt went back to his desk.

Merlin starting to feel a minor worry for Arthur's obvious discomfort decided to ask about it.

'Are you okay Arthur? You seem quite pale.'

'I'm fine except I heard that there are seven knights coming from a foreign land. They come from the kingdom of Sabedonía seeking help to get the kingdom back to the rightful rulers.'

Throughout Arthur's explanation Merlin's face paled considerably. It the knights were coming she might see her brother again. But if she wanted to go with her brother she would have to reveal who she really is. Princess Merlin Avyana Esperenza second born child to King Balinor and Queen Hunith Esperenza, only sister to Prince Rei Esperenza and 2nd heir to the throne. She decided that she couldn't reveal herself. First about being female and then the royalty the last straw being magic. She just couldn't.

A had grabbed her and she was startled out of her imaginings. Arthur then spoke with an icy tone. 'They're here.'

* * *

 **So this is just the beginning so please review if you think i should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2- Knights of Sabedonía

**A/N so I took pity on you and I decided to write a second chapter. I hope people are enjoying and if I get more reviews then I will update faster so review away. Yeah so next chapter enjoy. And also please tell me if something doesn't make sense. I will answer questions and respond to reviews as well.**

 **Rating:** T

 **Merlslover-** You are so sweet thank you so much for being the first to review and I will keep writing.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Knights of Sabedonía.

Merlin was growing anxious as she walked behind Arthur to the throne room. Would she see her long lost friends again? Her brother? She suddenly crashed into something. She looked up with a sheepish smile on her face. Up at Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes at her and motioned that she entered.

As she walked in her eyes fell on seven familiar bodies. She stood behind Arthur and attempted to not make eye contact with any of them. It didn't work though their eyes widened almost comically and they immediately bowed. Merlin tried to make them stand but Her most senior knight spoke first.

"Our princess."

Arthur looked startled.

"You'd better not be talking to me but the only other person in this room is Merlin. Heh, see Merlin even foreign knights think that you are a girl."

The Knights of Sabedonía instantly reached for their swords ready to run through the idiot who thought that they could insult their princess. She could see her eldest knight Sir Peter looking at her for further orders. All she did was simply shake her head as a way to inform them that they should not run through the King of Camalot.

Although everyone in the room was confused now Sir Peter continued.

'My lord, the Kingdom of Sabedonía pleas for your help to return it to its rightful rulers. It was eleven years ago from this day that our kingdom was attacked. It started with screams from the lower town during the late evening. Before we could even process what was happening the entire city was getting massacred. It was horrendous. We knew we had to get our Queen and Princess to safety so we sent them of with one of our most trusted Knights Sir Will. We sent them of to Ealdor.'

As Sir Peter was saying this Arthur shoot Merlin glanced wondering if he knew the lost royals. And if Will was the knight they were talking about. But Merlin had a stong expression on her face. Staring straight at the wall in front of her.

'After the main killing us knights were able to escape. We also managed to get Prince Rei to escape as well. We heard once we got to a secret base that the king had managed to escape and was hiding away in a cave. We received news a while back from an anonymous source that the king had died. The king died in their arms.'

Merlin felt like she was slowly dying and nobody could help her. The king. Her father. Had died because of her. He died in her arms.

'We require your assistance as Prince Rei is leading a rebellion against the current tyrant. We also would like some help getting our princess back to her brother.'

Arthur looked in deep thought. Merlin could tell by looking at him that he wasn't completely convinced yet. Merlin hoped that Arthur would help Sabedonía because if he didn't Merlin would still go with Her knights non the less.

'What is this princesses name?'

Sir Peter glanced at Merlin and she shot him an I dare you look. 'Her name is Avyana. Avyana Esperenza.

'I will give you my answer in three days time. But for now. MERLIN! Show these knights to their rooms.'as they left the room the all respectfully bowed their heads to Arthur.

* * *

 **okay next chapter will be a sappy reunion. Remember the more reviews the faster I will update. And I will not update until I get at least 5 proper reviews so I mean give an opinion. Anyway love you guys. I hoped you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3- A sappy reunion

Chapter 2- The sappy reunion

 **So thank you to everyone who reviewed and I did get 5 so here is the next chapter. This will be the sappy reunion. Anyway please do enjoy.**

 **Rating:** T

 **Superwholockingers:** I might use that but change it around a little. I hope you don't mind.

 **Thanks though to all who reviewed. I won't answer all of them because I'm writing this on an I-pod and it is really difficult. Any way here you are so enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur POV

As the knights walked out with his manservant Merlin he couldn't help but be confused. He was nearly certain that the knights weren't bowing to him but the only other person in the room was Merlin. And Merlin, being a _girl_ was obserd but Merlin being a _princess_ well that was just ludicrous.

Arthur went back to thinking about his decision. He knew that Sabedonía was a magical kingdom. Therefore the princess would have magic, but, he just felt that it would be wrong to abandon a kingdom in need of help. He kept sitting there contemplating his decision.

He knew what it was like to be in that position where someone you thought you could trust betrays you. He had Morgana as an example there. He just kept going back to the same point though. They have magic.

* * *

Merlin POV

The moment they reached the Knights chambers Merlin burst out crying. They were just like she remembered them.

Sir Peter. He was the leader of the knights. He was 10 or so years her senior. He had deep chocolate wavy shoulder length hair with piercing blue eyes that changed to fit as he felt. He now looked tiered and worn as if the years had finally caught up to him.

Sir Jason. He was 3 years her senior and always protected her from men trying to get to her. He had copper coloured hair and green eyes that used to be so ful of light and laughter. Now they were dull and lifeless.

Sir Henry. He was the same age as Merlin. He had been her best friend growing up. His normally unruly near black hair now cut short and his eyes holding pain. She could see recognition was through his eyes as they met hers.

Also Lady Evelen. Her first female knight. She as well was the same age as Merlin. The main reason Evelen was a knight was because she was a ward of the king. Well was. Her midnight black hair tied back and her emerald eyes were brined with tears.

There were also 3 others who she could not recognise.

'Merlin?'

She heard the soft calling and saw all of the knights staring in amazement at Henry. She couldn't see what was so strange although his voice was scratchy and dry. As if he had not spoken for years. (Hint hint).

'Merlin, is that you?'

'Miss me?'

Now Evelen had tears streaming down her face and many of the other knights had tears starting to well up in their eyes.

'You have to tell us everything. Like why you are in Camalot.'

'When mother and I escaped we fled to a small village in Cenreds kingdom called Ealdor. I lived there for a time with Will and my mother until she decided that my magic was getting out of control. She sent me to Camalot so I could study under Uncle Gaius. As for being Arthur's manservant well that is a little harder to explain. My mother decided that I dress as a boy so I could not be recognised as easily. I picked a fight with the prince the first time I saw him and I got thrown in the dungeons.

The next day I saved the prats life and as a reward I was given a position in the royal household. As Arthur's manservant. I have been serving him for many years and throughout that time we had come to trust each other. He is now my best friend and I have saved his life many a time without him realising it.

I also found my father but he died in my arms. I blame myself for his death but I am now a dragon lord the power being passed to me because guess what everyone. I am Emrys and Arthur is the once and future King.'

'YOUR WHAT!?' Screamed Gwain coming crashing through the door. 'You have magic and your a GIRL. Good lord no wonder I was attracted to you!'

Merlin just raised an eyebrow at Gwain.

'Oh. I didn't mean it like that I mean I might be really attracted to you but-'

Gwain couldn't continue as Merlin slapped him. She sighed.

'Everyone this is Gwain.'

* * *

 **Yay everybody loves Gwain. Anyway yeah the usual if you want me to update I need to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter and I mean proper reviews. I would also like suggestions as to where I should go from here.**

 **KD**


	4. Chapter 4- Gwaine

**Hi guys I just freaking love you guys and I'm going to update. I am going to make this as long as i can but I am not writing this on a computer so yeah. Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

I just need to add seven words

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** All rights go to the BBC

* * *

Gwaine POV

Gwaine saw Merlin walking with the foreign knights and decided that it would be best if he followed them as he saw Merlin's tears streaming down her face. He stopped outside the room and decided to listen in. During the conversation Gwaine's face paled considerably. When he finally heard that Merlin was Emrys he just lost it knocking down the door and running into the room as fast as he could.

'WHAT!? You have magic and you're a GIRL? Good lord no wonder I was so attracted to you!' He blurted this out before he could stop himself and grew even more frantic than he was before seeing Merlin's raised did the only thing he thought he could. He did _not,_ however think that Merlin would cut him of in the middle of his sentence with a slap.

Now Gwaine just stood there looking at all the foreign knights who were standing around him now with their swords raised.

'What do you want Gwaine?' Asked a very annoyed Merlin. She now had her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot impatiently.

'I just came to check on you.'

'Well she is fine so you can leave now.' Spat a very angry looking knight with dark hair. Gwaine decided that it would be best to get out of there as fast as he possibly could judging by the looks on their faces.'And don't tell a soul of what happened in here.'

He was just exiting the room when he heard Merlin call him. He looked back to see her with a smug look on her face. She winked. 'You're no so bad yourself.' Before slamming the door straight in his face. His main thought currently? Why do I always like the mental ones?

* * *

Merlin POV

Why the hell did I just call Gwaine hot? She face palmed herself. Idiot. Idiot.

She spent a bit more time with her friends before going of to find Arthur knowing that he would be completely lost without her.

She rounded the corner before bumping into the second man today. Lucky her. (Damn you sarcastic brain) this time she looked up to see Leon. He offered her a hand.

'Arthurs looking for you Merlin by the way. And a heads up. He looks pissed.'Great just what she needed and irritated Arthur. She got up and not looking where she was going just happened to trip down the stairs. She lay face down thinking that mabey her life would be a lot easier if she just stayed like this. Face down. On the floor.

She was just starting to get comfy when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw Gwen sitting on the floor next to her.

'You know Merlin. I think Gwaine is certain that you are in love with him. I mean, he just ran past me mumbling 'Merlin thinks I'm hot' over and over again. I don't mean that i think that is bad or anything.'

'It's okay Gwen. I don't like Gwaine he is just delusional.' Merlin felt a sudden pain tear through her heart as she said that. She tried to ignore it and she just stood up bid farewell and went of to Arthur.

She found Arthur sitting in his chambers. She snuck in and started cleaning desperate to avoid Arthur's obviousness annoyance.

'Merlin?'

'Yes?' She answered hesitantly.

'What do you think that I should do? I want to help them but I am not sure then what the kingdom would think if I went of to war with another land for the sake of a magical kingdom. I am really lost with finding the princess. I didn't even know they had a princess and there's always a chance that when we were kids we were meant to get married when of age. I want to marry for love.'

'I think do what you think is right and as for the marriage, they would have mentioned it. Besides would Uther really want his only son marrying a girl from a magical princess. Also I'm sure the princess would have eyes on someone else (wink wink, wink wink).'

'Merlin?'

'Yeah?'

'You don't think that mabey, just mabey you could be wise?'

Merlin mock thought for a few seconds. 'Nah.'

When Merlin was excused for the night she went back to the physicians chambers. As she entered the room she saw Gaius sitting working on some potions. When he saw her he sent her a sympathetic look. No other words were said until Arthur came bursting into the room.

'The prince of Sabedonía is here. They found the princess.'

* * *

 **Aren't I nice? Leaving you on a beautiful cliffhanger no one saw coming. I mean it when I say 20 reviews for me to update. More so I update faster. And proper reviews as we'll ones that are a useful so I can make this story better.**


	5. Chapter 5- Prince Rei Arrives

Chapter 4- Big Brother is back

 **So I just love writing so much and I decided to be nice and to update. I know that I've been updating a lot but I just want to get the story started. I'm going to leave you now with a very funny crazy and overall awesome chapter.**

 **Special shoutout to Circle of Fate they are just amazing you should go check them out. I would also really like it if you rated my story out of 10.**

 **Word count: 1046**

* * *

Merlin POV

When Merlin heard Arthur say this she started to feel faint. Approximately five seconds later Merlin completely fainted if only for a few minutes.

When she came to she saw Arthur looking down at her, his features laced with concern. When she realised what was happening she tried to stand up but ended up falling back to the floor, but, Arthur caught her.

'You know Merlin I think it's time we got to the throne room.' Arthur then picked up Merlin. Bridal style. 'You know Merlin you should put on some more weight your unhealthy light for a male. And do stop stop struggling it's not helping anyone.'

Merlin reluctantly stopped struggling and suddenly a thought came to mind. What will her brother think when she is carried in be Arthur. The KING of Camelot. She's screwed.

As they reached the throne room Merlin was becoming increasingly worried. What would every one think when she is carried in bridal stile. They think she is a girl and being seen getting carried could potentially harm her until now flawless disguise.

The guards looked absolutely stumped seeing the bizarre scene in front of them. The opened the doors not taking their eyes of Merlin and Arthur. Arthur seemingly uncaring towards all of the strange looked they were reviving carried on happily.

Merlin caught a glance at Gwaine who was looking angry. He had his fists clenched by his side and he was glaring directly at Arthur. Arthur reached the throne and he set Merlin down. On the THRONE!The moment Arthur let go of Merlin she stood up and stumbled to Gwaine.

Gwaine caught her and she snuck a glance at Prince Rei. Her brother. He was absolutely fuming. He looked ready to kill. She wasn't sure wether it was anything to do with Arthur, her looking like a boy or her being dressed in servants clothing.

* * *

Prince Rei POV

Rei revived news from Sir Perter that they had found Merlin in Camelot. He also got specific instructions from Peter that Merlin did not want to be recognised. Of course he rushed to Camelot and arranged that he have an immediate meeting with the King.

He did not however expect to see the King of Camelot carrying his baby sister in his arms into the room. She also did not look happy. This made him made. No one was allowed to touch his baby sister without his permission. He would start a war with her if any...ANY idiot tried to use Merlin.

It did not help at all that when she was released she stumbled into ANOTHER mans arms. This time she looked more relaxed as he checked her over. He to was glaring at the king so Rei deducted that this man had feelings for Merlin but no one knew yet.

'Prince Rei I heard that your sister has been found. Why is she not with you?' Rei shot a glance at Merlin. She was shaking her head at him.

'She is at our base as we a decided that she needed a rest as she has been through a great ordeal an we thought it best if she were given some time to recover. Although if you choose to help us or even if you do not then I am sure that you will meet her. Although I warn you. If you do not choose to help then you will most likely loose one of your most trusted knights.'

'And why, would you enlighten me, is that?'

'Because I know for a fact that he is head over heals in love with her and she likes him, not love, like, back. Although I am also quite certain that they don't know it yet.'

Arthur was now staring dumbfounded at Rei because he knew for a fact that none of his Knights had ever been to Sabedonía.

Rei though looked at Merlin and the man and saw how both were avoiding eye contact with each other and Merlin had gone a positively unnatural shade of red. Although he did not yet approve should they ever be together.

Arthur was the first to come out of his daze.

'Very well we shall have a feast prepared for tonight in your honour. At the feast I shall announce my decision of wether or not I will help this kingdom.'

* * *

Merlin POV

Merlin of course was sent to show the foreign prince to his room. Merlin of course didn't complain wanting to spend more time with her elder brother whom she had not seen for 11 long years.

Through out the walk it was silent the only thing that could be heard was the clump of their shoes hitting the ground as they walked. It was a comfortable silence though. The air between them being filled with relief sadness happiness and exitment.

Merlin herself was close to tears. She had not spoken to her brother in 11 years. She really hoped that Rei would not be mad a her for not coming back sooner or because of the fact that their father died in her arms and that it was all her fault that he was dead.

When they reached Rei's room she entered behind him. Her turned and looked at her. Merlin couldn't place the emotion that was so evident on his face.

'Little sis?'

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger do you not love me. I worked really hard on this chapter and it's my longest one. I edited it as well as I could so yeah. The next chapter will probably be posted in around 24 hours time so yeah more reviews are really appreciated and please rate out of 10.**


	6. Chapter 5- Feasts, decisions and pain

Chapter 5- Feasts, decisions and pain

 **Hi guys.** This **is going to be a very long chapter. I need it to bee approximately 2000 words but i'll tell you my word count. Thank you to everyone who reviewed i really do appreciate it. I will update as much as i can with school but holidays are here in a week or two so ill update more then.** Any **way here we go. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: implied slash. Nothing serious more like a misunderstanding but if you don't like don't read.**

 **Word count: 1368**

* * *

Merlin POV

'Little sis?'

'Long time no see.' Merlin could't believe it. She could finally spent time with her brother again. Nothing like how it used to be though because now Merlin was a servant hidden in a guise as a male. No one knew the real her and she had to hide it as long as she possibly could. She didn't like it but she didn't want to be executed. Although she doubted that her family, her first one that is, would let her second family kill her in blind rage.

'Why are you here? Why are you dressed as a boy? Why are you a servant?' The list just went on and on and on and on. When he finished Merlin told him the same story that she told the knights. Although, at least this time there was no Gwaine crashing through the doors and calling her attractive and she left out the fact about Arthur. By the time Merlin finished her explanation Rei was staring at her in amazement.

'You're Emrys? No wonder I didn't get the dragon lord powers. At least i can rest assured that they are in good hands. So i'm guessing that Arthur is the Once and Future King? I mean why else would you be his manservant protecting him with your life.' Merlin was only shocked a little that he had been able to work out all that from such a brief and simple explanation.

'Well I'd better be on my way to help King Prat prepare for the feast. I swear he is less intelligent than a baby. Anyway, I'll see you at the feast.' Just as Merlin was leaving the room she heard Rei calling after her.

'No matter what Arthur's decision is. You _will_ come back with us tomorrow.' She just nodded her head.

As she left she couldn't help but shudder. The look he had given her was completely serious. There was no room for the one thing she knew for sure was that she was going home tomorrow. she just hoped Arthur would make the right choice.

She was just starting to clean Arthur's room while waiting for him to return from where ever he went of to when Gwaine entered.

'Er, Merlin?' Gwaine asked rubbing the back of his neck. 'I-' He couldn't continue as he tripped over one of Arthur's many item of clothing that managed to find themselves on the floor. He fell straight on Merlin who squeaked as they his the floor. He looked straight at her, deep into her eyes, before leaning in and kissing her. She was shocked at first but she quickly recovered and started t kiss him back. Why they were kissing? Well that thought slipped her mind.

Just as they were beginning to deepen the kiss Gwaine was roughly pulled of her. She looked up just in time to see Arthur punching Gwaine square in the face.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MERLIN LIKE THAT. HE IS OUR BEST FRIEND AND A BOY. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE HIM LIKE THAT. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS? YOU DISGUST ME. YOU ARE A B******D!' Arthur yelled before punching Gwaine again then telling the guards to take him to the dungeons.

Merlin was now glaring at Arthur tears streaming down her face. Arthur rushed over to her side only to be met by a harsh knock and an icy glare.

'Are you okay? Did he harm you?'

'Why do you think that he harmed me?'

'Because he was lying on top of you and kissing you. He was harassing you!'

'Did it even cross you mind that we might be courting? Or that I pushed myself onto him.'

'But he is a man Merlin.'

'Well, Mabey that explains why I'm such a girl.' Merlin was by now yelling. She stormed out of Arthur's chambers and ran out of the castle. She ran to a clearing neat by that she practiced with her sword.

She was blindly hacking away at the dummies she had set up there imagining that they were Arthur. Why did he have to be such an insufferable prat. She could have been happy but no Arthur just had to ruin it all again.

After a good hour of mindless rage Merlin had calmed down enough to go back to Camelot. As she slowly entered the lower town she could see the guards checking every house. The moment they saw her they ran over and picked her up much to the protests of Merlin. They were taking her straight to the throne room.

As she was carried in they moved to the middle of the room and set her down on a chair that was placed there.

Merlin was looking anywhere but at Arthur.

'Leave us.' She heard behind her. She was also suddenly extremely interested in a particularly small insect that was crawling across her leg.

'Are you gay?' The tone Arthur used was completely serious.

'No.' Merlin wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. She knew that he was asking wether she liked men and while this was true she also wasn't gay because she was a girl. Arthur just didn't know that part.

'Then why does it sound like you are in love with Gwaine?' Merlin sighed. Arthur was so dense. She was actually surprised that no one knew she was a girl. She knew that she had a very feminine body. That was a fact.

'It's complicated. Now let's go and get ready for the feast. And please Arthur, forget about all of this.'

She then followed Arthur out of the room and to his chambers. When they arrived Merlin helped Arthur into his clothes. She remained silent the entire time not trusting herself to not yell at Arthur. Before she knew it, it was time for the feast.

The feast carried on normal the air full of festivity and cheer. Merlin spent the entire evening pouring wine for Arthur and sneaking glances at Gwaine who had been released from jail by a very reluctant Arthur.

She could also tell that Gwaine kept sneaking glances to her. Always making her blush. After the feast itself had finished Arthur stood. He started reading out the speech Merlin wrote for him. Yep, one giant baby.

' We are here today celebrating the arrival of the Prince of Sabedonía. We have...'

Merlin having written it and knowing what would happen started to zone out. She started to think about Rei and why he didn't hate her. She had killed their father after all. Then the fatal words were spoken.

'I have made my decision on whether or not I will help the kingdom of Sabedonía. I have decided that I will help. They are in need of assistance and it would be wrong to subject any thing to such a fate.'

Merlin felt relief wash through her. Arthur was going to help them. She looked over to her brother and she could see that he was bursting with joy. Merlin then smiled a real smile that had not been seen since the attack on Sabedonía. Now she knew, they were getting their kingdom back.

* * *

 **okay so this wasn't as long as I was hoping. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write it but I had writers block and I was just stuck. Any way I hope you liked the chapter. Keep on reviewing. Love ya all.**


End file.
